kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Zan
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Feather colors = Black and white | Clothing = Blue robe with a yellow belt | Other attributes = | Age = 4 | Also known as = Zanny | Status = Living | Residence = Unknown | Family = Zu Chunhua (mother) Emperor (uncle) Lu Kang (2nd cousin) | Master(s) = Tigress (temporarily) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Kung Fu Day Care" | Voiced by = Ava Acres }} Zan is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a young, four-year-old prince who is the son of the Emperor's sister, thus making him the Emperor's nephew. He first appeared in the episode "Kung Fu Day Care", where he was placed in the care of Tigress after Fung and his bandit followers had kidnapped him and tried to place him up for a ransom to his royal parents. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Kung Fu Day Care", Zan was abducted by Fung and his bandit croc gang, who intended to hold the boy for ransom. Unfortunately for the crocs, Zan managed to escape and playfully ran through the forest with the crocs in pursuit. During the chase Zan encountered Tigress and Po. After Zan innocently revealed that the bandits had kidnapped him, Po and Tigress beat the bandits, forcing them to flee without Zan. Much to Tigress's chagrin, Zan inexplicably took an instant liking to her. Po and Tigress took Zan back to the Jade Palace and explained to Shifu what happened. Shifu proceeded to ask Zan where he lived, only to get a childish answer from the boy (He was 4 after all). After sending Crane and Viper to search for his parents, Shifu ordered Tigress to watch over Zan, as his liking to her was the only thing he could hold on to now that he was in a strange place separated from his parents. Though very reluctant, Tigress agreed to do this after Shifu reminded her of how she had been frightened as an infant when her parents had abandoned her at Bao Gu Orphanage. However, her lack of experience with children meant Tigress frequently ran into trouble. Personality Zan is a very happy and excitable child with an active imagination. Relationships His mother Zan loves his mother very much, shown towards the end of "Kung Fu Day Care" when he runs to his mother exclaiming, "Mama!" Tigress Zan grew fond of Tigress and saw her as a mother figure, that could be why he took an instant to liking her. However, Tigress did not want anything to do with him; regardless of that fact, Shifu ordered her to look after him. Why Tigress didn't like him remains a mystery given as how she has a softspot for other young kids throughout the movies. Zan wanted to play with her, he even asked Tigress to tell him a bedtime story, which Tigress was terrible at since she has a bad imagination. However, Tigress took some advice from Po and a memory from her days training with Shifu as a cub, and Tigress overcame her reluctancy by playing checkers with him. Near the end of their time together, Zan even called her "Mama." Po Zan does like Po, as Po was the only one who played with him and wished him good night on his first night at the Jade Palace. However, he likes being around Tigress more. Fung and the Croc Bandits Zan was not frightened by his kidnappers. This is because he is 4 years old and doesn't know anything about danger yet, so he saw Fung and the idiot crocs as playing instead of kidnapping Clothing Zan's attire is rudimentary. He only wears a dark blue robe with a bright yellow belt. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes "Mama!" Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Royalty